nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Peewee Piranha
Peewee Piranha is a Piranha Plant that appears in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2 that has a large resemblance to Dino Piranha. It appears as a boss in two levels of the Sky Station Galaxy; Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum and Peewee Piranha's Speed Run. Its name derives from the word "pee-wee", which is a word that can be used to describe something small or immature, the latter of which which Peewee Piranha is, and may have also derived from Petey Piranha. History ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Peewee Piranha first appears enclosed in an Egg, similar to Dino Piranha and Fiery Dino Piranha in the first game, on the Geo Planet. When Mario lands on the planet, he lands on top of the egg, cracking it open and releasing Peewee's head and legs. Peewee immediately begins attacking Mario by charging right at him, much like its predecessor, but it also has its own original attack, jumping up into the air and attempting to crush Mario beneath its weight. After Mario has hit Peewee once, it will jump at him twice. To defeat Peewee, Mario must hit it in its only weak point, its glowing red behind. However, the behind is protected by the shell of the egg. To get rid of the shell Mario has to spin it twice in the first phrase and three times in the second which will prompt it to shatter off of Peewee's body. Mario can also ground-pound the top of the shell to instantly shatter it completely. The Piranha Plant's enormous bottom is then open to attack. After Mario hits it once, Peewee will get mad and its head will turn red, just like Dino Piranha. Its shell will also reform and its charges will speed up. Mario must repeat the process of destroying the shell to hit its behind and win the battle, gaining a Power Star. Peewee Piranha later appears in a level with a Prankster Comet; a Speedy Comet. Mario must repeat most of the level, including defeating Peewee, with a timer. Peewee does not change its tactics for the rematch with Mario and continues to just charge and jump at him. The only difference is that the planet is covered with clocks to refill the timer. Notably, whenever Peewee Piranha does generally anything, a squeaking noise can be heard. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Viridi mentions "Peewee Piranhas" during Palutena's Guidance dialogue for Piranha Plant, implying they are a species rather than a singular character. Trivia *Like Dino Piranha from the first Super Mario Galaxy, Peewee Piranha resembles Petey Piranha]], with one particular feature that he doesn't have (in his case, the eggshell) that must be attacked. Also, both are the first boss of their respective games and are first encountered enclosed in an egg. They are also battled again under Speedy Comet conditions. They are also both in the first levels of the first galaxy in their games (not counting Gateway Galaxy). *Peewee Piranha shares his boss theme with Sorbetti, Rollodillo, and Prince Pikante. *Peewee Piranha's boss planet is host to Dino Piranha in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games during Dream Spacewalk. Category:Mario bosses Category:Mario characters